Spectrum
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Based off of a rap by Minx, Cry, and Boyinaband; sorta. Miku loves Luka, but is afraid to tell others, but when her brother find out and her parents over hear, they disown her and she begans her new life with Luka and her family. One-shot. T for themes.


**Hey, its me! I know I should be working on my other stories, but this came to me in a rap... the title explains it, I guess. This is for everyone who feels the same way and if you have time, look up "Spectrum" by TheRPGMinx, Boyinaband, and Cry, its good and this is based off of it. Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **-Miku's POV-**

My best friend and "crush" was spending the night tonight. Her name was Luka Megurine. Luka has a crush on me, too, but we are scared what our family will think. Will they except us? Even so, we still have each other.

DING DONG! Went the door bell. I sprinted to get it and standing on the other side was Luka.

"Hello, Miku!" She chimed with a smile.

"H-hi, Luka," I said as I blushed. "Come on in!" I got out of the way so she could come inside.

Luka dropped her sandles by the carpet and then I took her to my room.

"So what's been going on with you, Luka?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I'm just planning on how I'm going to tell my parents about the... thing," she explained with a slight blush across her face.

"Oh... well, I guess I should work on that, too," I added. "Anyway! Wanna watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure, what were you thinking?" Luka asked.

"Story of Evil!" I told her. Luka knew how much I loved that movie. Its about a queen and her twin brother who is a servent, her brother falls for the queen, but the queen wants to marry the prince of blue, who is married to the princess of blue, and orders to kill her, blah blah blah, war, blah blah blah, confesses his love for her before he has to die for her. ITS SO CUTE!

"Okay, let's watch it!" Luka agreed as she put her hair in a pony-tail. "I'll get the popcorn!" She ran tords the kitchen while I set up the movie. When Luka came back, she said my mother would bring it in when it was ready.

The movie began with its usual talking. "'Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, a pair of twins were born by the blessing of the church bells...'" This story is so deep, and good.

I felt Luka's intertwine with mine. She looked at me and I looked at her. We started to slower close the gaps between our faces, when my mother opened the door. I pushed Luka's shoulder gently and backed away before my mother came in.

"Here's the popcorn!" She said and placed it between Luka and I.

"Thanks, mom!" I said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Hatsune!" Luka followed.

"You're welcome, girls!" She said then lefted us in peace.

"That was close..." I said under my breath.

"Ya, it really was..." Luka breathed under her breath, too. We started giggling at each other, then focused our attention back on the movie.

Rin, the current princess, was being crowned queen of the Yellow Kingdom, while her twin was being taken away to a house to learn how to be a servent, his name was Len.

"Um, Miku?" Luka began.

"Yes, Luka?" I confirmed.

"W-what do you think your family would do if they found out we were, um, lesbians?" She asked me with a blush on her face.

"Maybe, disown me? They talk a lot about how it wrong and shouldn't be legal," I told her.

"Oh, um... sorry..." Luka said.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Luka, I love you, and that's what matters," I said and put my hand on her cheek.

"R-really?" Luka asked.

I nodded and kissed her on the lips gingerly and pulled back, and it was just in time, too. In the movie, Len the servent, just confessed to his sister about his love for her, and they kissed.

My little brother opened the door with an awed face. Was he listening?

"Um, hi, Mikuo!" I said hoping he wasn't eavesdropping.

"I'M TELLING MOM!" He said and sprinted down the stairs. I ran after him while telling Luka to pause the movie. "MOM! MIKU IS A-"

"-great big sister! I'm gonna bye him a toy!" I finished.

"Really? That's nice! Well, better get back to these dishes!" My mom said.

I dragged my brother back to the room that Luka was in and locked the door. I set Mikuo down on the bed. "What do you know, shorty?" Luka asked him.

"YOU'RE A LESBIAN!" Mikuo screamed. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Okay, so he knows A LOT!" I said before removing my hand from his mouth.

"Ya, what are we going to do?" Luka asked.

"I got an idea!" I said. "Mikuo, if you DON'T tell mom and dad then I'll buy you somethin from the store!" I offered to him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He yelled and ran out.

"Woo! Now that, that's over!" Luka said as she layed down on my bed. I layed next to her amd clicked the play button.

"'L-Len... b-but w-we're twins!'" Rin said on the TV.

"'So? Rin, I love you and I know its not some joke,'" Len told her.

"'B-but... I'm evil... no one likes me...'" Rin said as her tears formed. Len lifted her chin and kissed her again.

"MIKU!" My mom said as she stomped up the stairs. I paused the movie. My mom appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, mother?" I asked as I clenched onto Luka's hand.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE HOMOSEXUAL?!" She asked.

I began to cry. "BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T EXCEPT ME!" I yelled at her.

"PACK UP YOUR STUFF YOU'RE LEAVING!" My mom yelled at me.

I gathered all my stuff, including the movie, and Luka did the same.

"We are disowning you!" My dad yelled at me as Luka and I came down the stairs.

"Sissy? Where are you going?" Mikuo asked me.

I bent down to his hight and hugged him. "I know didn't tell them, I love you, Mikuo, sissy is leaving and never coming back," I told him.

"GET OFF MY SON!" My mom yelled as she swatted me away from him.

"Fine!" I told her with rage and Luka and I lefted and went to the park and sat on a bench with my head on her shoulder and our hands linked together.

"Its gonna be okay, its gonna be okay..." Luka soothed. "We can stay at my house until high school is over..."

"Ya...o-okay..." I sniffed. We got up and walked to Luka's house, holding hands.

Luka's mom opened the door and said, "Hello, girls! What might you being doing here? I though the party was at Miku's."

"Mom, we need to talk serious..." Luka said.

"Oh, okay..." she said and we came in and placed our stuff by the door. We went to the table in the kitchen and sat to talk.

"What's on your mind?" Her mom asked.

"Well, you see... Miku's parents disowned her because she is... homosexual and she has nowhere to go, do you think she can stay here?" Luka asked her mom.

"Why, yes! But, Luka, I have a question for you, too," Mrs. Megurine stated.

"Yes, what is it, mother?" Luka asked.

"Are you homosexual, too?" She asked.

"Um..." Luka began and looked at me and closed her eyes. "Yes..."

"Well, we love both of you either way, you are who you are and no one can change that!" Her mom told us.

"Thank you, Mrs. Megurine! You are the best!" I told her. I felt much better knowing someone besides Luka cared for me and would help with this situation.

Love is love and you shouldn't care about those who judges you and the person you love. You should be who you are and not care who thinks its wrong.

* * *

 **Okay, this kinda my first and maybe last straight on Luka X Miku fanfiction. Thanks for reading! This is my first one-shot that will ONLY have one chapter.**

 **Review~!**


End file.
